The present invention relates to an apparatus and a system for minimizing the noise generated by the firing of a gun.
Due to the increased population in the world, the noise generated by the testing of guns in communities located near testing facilities of weapon systems is becoming an increasing problem. As a result of this concern, there has been a need for a gun muffler or system for attenuating the generated noise level. Preferably, such a system should be able to rapidly and safely attenuate the noise generated by the firing of a projectile by a gun.
The present invention is directed to a noise abatement apparatus for a gun having a gun tube. The apparatus includes a plurality of generally spherical pressure vessels adapted for attenuating pressure waves caused by a firing of a projectile by the gun and for being mounted on a surface. A first of the pressure vessels has an end adapted to be coupled to the gun tube. At least two of the pressure vessels are in general alignment with one another.
The apparatus may further include at least one connecting portion for connecting a pair of the pressure vessels, a catcher disposed within the pressure vessels for entrapping particulates and for permitting the projectile to pass, at least one orifice plate or baffle disposed in at least one of the pressure vessels for aiding in attenuating the sound generated by the firing of the gun, and a plurality of rods attached to an end of the orifice plate.
According to a noise abatement system of the present invention, the system includes the apparatus 20, as described above, adapted for being mounted on a platform. The system may further include an actuator, which can be used to move the apparatus along a track that is mounted on the platform.